


A Kiss Under the Light

by hikarinoakuma



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: FELIX N TOMORU ARE HUSBANDS!!!, M/M, because its onstage personalities, felix and tomoru kiss, i love tomofelix, i use she/her for haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinoakuma/pseuds/hikarinoakuma
Summary: After the two pulled away from each other, Light whispered a soft "You're absolutely crazy, my Lord." with a small laugh."Crazy for you."
Relationships: Felix Louis-Claude Mont D'or/Kurokawa Tomoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Kiss Under the Light

**Author's Note:**

> im sick and wanted to write tomofelix bc they're my biggest comfort ship goodnight
> 
> this is not proof read in any way there will be errors

Whenever Fantome Iris performed, the smell of sweat and drops of it falling down the sides of their faces was always worth it. 

They loved performing, and each time they'd switch up something - their song order, where everyone stands, a slight change to their outfits and hair, D changing up everyone's makeup and either using a different shade of eye shadow or lipstick, or maybe adding a bit more eyeliner than last time. Maybe Jun going on stage as Zack and swearing more or swearing less, no one would ever be able to tell. Haru changing around her lipstick if she didn't like it, because D chose a shade that she didn't particularly like the look of or maybe it didn't feel right on her lips. 

However, when you placed Light next to Felix on stage, the performances were always… more spiced up. Light would grab onto Felix's shoulder whenever he was singing, and Felix would intensely stare at how Light's fingers moved against his guitar strings and frets. 

Haru called them out on this after each time they performed - saying that they should stop acting like a teenage couple that can't get their hands off each other. Light would apologise and Felix would just smile innocently and say "My dear Haru, do not tell your Lord what he must and mustn't do." which led to her hitting Felix on the shoulder, playfully of course. 

Everyone knew of Light's and Felix's relationship, on stage and off stage, it wasn't that hard to tell that they have been married for nearly two years, and dating since Tomoru was twenty three and Felix was twenty five - "time flies by when you're in love", the two would say when someone asked them how they'd stayed together for this long. 

At one point during their song, Zakuro, Felix made a move. A rather risky move, D told him. 

It was the guitar solo - Zack skillfully moving his hand across the fretboard and plucking the strings of his guitar like his life depended on it, and Light focusing on the rhythm and making sure not to mess up or fall behind Zack's guitar. Light looked at the crowd, and then at Felix. Felix was looking back at him. 

The Lord of Vampires moved forward, closer to Light - his microphone being put up on the stand. Haru, D and Zack continued to play their instruments, as Light's slowly faded away with each step Felix took closer. The stage wasn't that spacious, but it surely felt like minutes and minutes, waiting for the blonde man to walk by. 

He wasn't sure what Felix was planning to do, but no one seemed to be stopping him "Have they talked about this? What is he doing?" his thoughts seemed to interrupt him. Sure, they've done things like sending each other eyes full of love and brushing shoulders, but Felix has never been this straightforward - as in, walking right up to him. 

Though the thing that happened next shocked him the most - because he felt a pair of lips against his. His fingers stopped moving against his guitar all together and he could only focus on the soft touch on his lips. His guitar was let go of (thank God for guitar straps) and he rested one of his hands on the back of Felix's neck, urging him closer as he kissed back - their lips moving against each other in a loving manner. 

Haru was giggling, her laughs ringing throughout the stage as she watched the two with a fond look in her eyes - they were her friends, after all. D was smiling as he kept on softly drumming to the beat of Zakuro, his focus on the fans. And Zack - well, Zack was screaming and yelling at the fans that he wasn't informed of whatever this is - the kiss between the Lord and his right hand man. 

It was an exhilarating moment. After the two pulled away from each other, Light whispered a soft "You're absolutely crazy, my Lord." with a small laugh. 

The crowd went wild - they were yelling words of happiness, congratulating the two and wishing them luck on their relationship (if only they knew). 

"Crazy for you." he grinned and slapped Light's ass, before walking back to where he originally stood, looking back at his husband with a smile on his face.

"Hey, don' slap his ass, perverted Lord!" Haru yelled, her voice loud and clear.


End file.
